1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an insole for shoes, having an elastically resilient material with a largely nubbly surface and with at least one magnetized metallic magnetic head connected with the insole.
2. Description of Prior Art
Insoles of the above-mentioned type have been commercially available for many years in many embodiments. Particular reference is made to an insole taught by European Patent Publication EP-A-0 225 285. This insole has a relatively thick baseplate with a largely closely nubbed surface. The nubs are of different height and in this way form an appropriate foot support. The nub height varies between 4 and 14 mm. Insoles of the previously mentioned type require special shoes which offer sufficient space for the thickness, which is considerably increased with respect to simple insoles. There is an effective massaging effect with such insoles.
Magnetized metallic pressure heads, which are known in connection with such insoles and which are applied in accordance with the teachings of acupuncture at important places in particular, cannot be easily integrated in a relatively thin insole. If these pressure heads project too far beyond the insole, they do not perform their intended function, but rather cause pain.
If the nub formation of such insoles is reduced, this also reduces the air circulation between the baseplate and the foot. This results in increased perspiration.
An insole of the above-described type is known from International Patent Publication WO-A-85/04786 which, avoids an increase in the height of the shoes, with a sole having an appropriate depression. The insole accordingly cannot be used for a normal, commercially available shoe. Furthermore, German Utility Model DE-U-83 04 272 discloses an insole, having a baseplate with a plurality of tubular rivets extend, the rivet heads having the shape of nubs. These nubs are not flexible and accordingly must be designed very flat in order not to cause pain. Thus, there is an acupuncture pressure effect, but the massage effect of the nubs is lost. Also, the breathing openings are located in the center of the tubular rivets, which are exactly covered with increased pressure by the sole of the foot.
However, because of this the desired air circulation is prevented to a large extent. Since, in addition, the rivet heads must be relatively flat, an air cushion cannot be formed between the individual nubs. A dense disposition of the nubs is furthermore impossible, since the baseplate would otherwise become completely inflexible.
German Patent Publication DE-U-18 23 203 teaches a flat baseplate with tubular rivets inserted therein. But no nub-shaped rises are disclosed. The effects of such an insole remain unclear. German Patent Publication DE-A-34 00 049 discloses a double-layered baseplate which is kept together by tubular rivets and to whose underside activated charcoal has been applied, which is intended to catch the odor and absorb the perspiration from the feet. The tubular rivets themselves are constructed of copper. Finally, Japanese Patent Publication JP-A-54 146149 discloses an insole having magnetized metal heads.
Neither this reference, nor any of the previously cited references, which employ tubular rivets, disclose an insole with a tightly nubbed surface.